Because I Love You
by uchihaMIZUKO 16
Summary: SasuSaku Fanfic! Tentang penyesalan, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan awal yang baru. Sasuke akhirnya mengerti arti kehilangan ketika orang yang dicintainya berpaling darinya. Akankah Sakura mendengar kata hati kecilnya dan kembali pada Sasuke? Atau...


**Because I Love You...****  
Chapter 1**

Konoha High school nama sekolah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi penduduk Konoha, sekolah ini adalah sekolah terfavorite di Konoha. Sekolah ini banyak menghasilkan murid-murid pintar. Salah satunya Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang panjang dan bermata emerald adalah salah satu murid kebanggaan KHS.

Kriiiiiiing…..kriiiiiiing

"Hoam, jam berapa yach?" Sakura bangun dari tidurnya lalu melihat jam disebelahnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi untuk membangunkannya dipagi hari yang cerah.

"Untung saja masih jam enam ku kira aku kesiangan, tapi aku tidak boleh tidur lagi sehabis ini aku harus segera mandi dan sekolah. Hari ini aku harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna!" ia menyemangati dirinya agar selalu semangat

Setelah ia selesai mandi merapikan pakaian dan pelajarannya di sekolah ia turun dari kamarnya dan segera menghampiri ibu tercintanya di meja makan.

"Pagi bu!" Sapanya kepada ibu yang sangat ia cintai. Sementara sang ibu sedang menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan keluarga yang berbentuk bundar berwarna cokelat yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi (kenapa jadi bicarain mejanya)

"Saku-chan sarapan dulu sini sama ayah dan ibu!" Ibu menyuruh Sakura agar sarapan bersama. Sementara sang ayah hanya duduk di kursi tempat kepala keluarga sambil membulak-balikkan halaman Koran.

Setelah Sakura sarapan, ia pamit kepada ibu dan ayahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah."Ayah ibu aku berangkat dulu yach dach!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jarak rumah Sakura dengan Konoha SHS tidak begitu jauh, tapi tidak dekat juga bisa di bilang lumayan Sakura di sekolah, ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan riang. Memang begitulah Sakura dan saking riangnya Sakura tiba-tiba ia……..

Bruukkk……

Sakura manabrak seseorang sehingga ia terjatuh lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sakura sadar pasti cowok, sebab ia tau kalau yang menabraknya cewek tidak akan membuatnya jatuh seperti ini.

"Auuwww….. sakit tau! Kalau jalan ha…." Niat Sakura memarahi orang yang bertabrakkan dengannya hilang, sepertinya ia terkagum melihat orang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf yach aku tak sengaja, aku sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi maaf yach! Orang yang menabrak Sakura menjelaskan setelah menanyakan keadaan cewek yang ia tabrak itu.

"Orang ini keren, tampan. Gaya bicaranya juga waw, kok bisa ada orang sekeren iniselain sasuke-kun" inner sakura bergumam.

"Hey…hey kau tidak apa-apa kan kok diam saja sich! Heyyyyy…….!" Orang yang menabrak Sakura itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Ah…eh, iya gak apa-apa kok! Kamu anak baru yach?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera ia bertanya kepada cowok yang tak sengaja menabraknya tadi.

"Iya, aku anak baru. Kenalin aku Sasori, Akatsuna No Sasori! Dan boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Cowok itu yang ternyata bernama Sasori menanyakan identitas seorang gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Boleh! Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Boleh tidak aku memanggilmu Sasori-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu boleh Haruno-san!" Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, tapi jangan panggil Haruno-san cukup Sakura saja!"

"Baiklah….Sakura! Tapi masa kita ngobrol seperti ini sich!" Sasori baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka ngobrol masih dalam keadaan duduk di lantai.

"Oh…. Iya, yach!" Sakura baru menyadari dan langsung siap-siap untuk berdiri.

"Sini biar kubantu!" Sasori menawarkan bantuan kepada Sakura untuk berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

Sakura meraih tangan itu kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasori. "Terima kasih yach!"

"Iya, sama-sama! Oh yach boleh aku tahu ruang kepsek dimana yach?" Sasori meminta bantuan Sakura.

"Kau tinggal lurus kemudian belok kanan, disana ruang kepsek!" Sakura menjawab.

"Terima kasih, yach! Kalau begitu aku ke ruang kepsek dulu yach, bye….! Sasori melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura membalas lambaiannya kemudian kembali ke kelasnya.

**Di Kelas Sakura Setelah Bel Masuk Berbunyi**

"Pagi anak-anak!" Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas.

"Pagi sensei!" Jawab seluruh murid.

"Kok sensei jam segini udah dateng sich? Biasanya sensei dateng terlambat!" Tanya murid yang rambutnya berwarna kuning dan seperti nanas, di sebelahnya duduk seorang murid cowok idola seluruh cewek satu sekolah dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam model emo berwarna hitam hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Ya dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke cowok paling keren, tampan, cool satu sekolah dan yang paling di idolakan seluruh cewek satu sekolah bahkan mungkin seKonoha.

"Sensei hari ini datang tepat waktu karena kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Nah, sekarang silahkan kau masuk!" Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan kenapa dia datang tepat waktu, lalu mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

"Ini adalah teman baru kalian. Sekarang kau silahkan perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kakashi-sensei memperkenalkan murid baru itu kepada murid-muridnya, lalu mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai, namaku Akatsuna No Sasori kalian boleh memanggilku Sasori! Aku pindahan dari Suna, aku pindah kesini karena ikut dengan paman dan bibi. Cukup sekian perkenalan dari saya, semoga kalian bisa membantu saya beradaptasi di sini." Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Hah,,,nama murid baru itu Sasori. Jangan-jangan Sasori-kun yang tadi pagi bertabrakan denganku di koridor." _Gumam Sakura. Ternyata sedari tadi Sakura tidak memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei yang sedang memperkenalkan murid baru.

Setelah Sakura sadar bahwa murid baru di kelasnya itu adalah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya, ia jadi terus memperhatikan. "Eh kenapa aku terus memperhatikannya yah, kan aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun seorang." Gumam Sakura.

Mata Sasori mengamati seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu, lalu ekor matanya menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink dan yang memiliki sepasang mata emerald yang ternyata adalah gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi. _"Eh itu kan Sakura yang tadi pagi bertabrakan denganku."_ Gumam Sasori, lalu ia tersenyum pada Sakura.

"_Eh dia tersenyum padaku."_ Gumam Sakura.

"Nah, Sasori sekarang kau duduk di……" Kakashi-sensei mencari-cari tempat duduk untuk Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau di….. meja yang ada di belakang Haruno?" Kakashi-sensei menawari.

"Haruno Sakura tolong acungkan tangan!" Pinta Kakashi-sensei.

"I…Iya pak!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya.

"Nah itu Sakura, silahkan kau duduk di belakangnya!" Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan.

"Baik sensei!" Sasori menyetujui.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya di belakang gadis berambut merah muda itu, sesekali ia menatap gadis itu dengan tersenyum manis sehingga muncul semburat warna merah di wajah gadis itu._"Haruno Sakura manis juga yah, malah jauh lebih manis dari semua gadis yang pernah kukenal. Apa kali ini aku akan merasakan perasaan yang sering orang sebut itu cinta? Tapi apa iya? Aku belum tau itu. Apa aku dekati dia yah? Ya, Tuhan tolonglah aku_!" Batin Sasori berkata seakan-akan ia sedang bingung, tapi memang ia sedang bingung.

"_Chh.. nagapain sich pake senyum-senyum segala ke Sakura, dasar murid baru."

* * *

_

_**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku... Semoga kalian menyukainya, R&R please!!**  
_


End file.
